Here Without You
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: At least she had not left him there by himself, all alone. She had left a part of herself there with him to help him through.


**AN:**This came just totally out of the blue and has no specific meaning nor does it follow any storyline.. It's OoC and also totally un-beta'ed.. I was not planning on uploading, but after i got so good response when i posted it on my tumblr, i changed my mind.. :)

It's a second life, pretty much.. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Tony took a sip out of the beer in his hand, looking at the picture from when he had been in Paris. She hadn't seen him taking the picture, and that was part of what made it all so special. Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a large sip. It had been one year since she had died.<p>

Tony placed the picture-frame back on the table. After finishing the bottle of beer, he placed it at the table as well, before lying straight down on the sofa. Their sofa. The one they had picked out together, after they had found a place to live together. It was black leather, in a soft manor without the smell that usually came with the leather. Tony closed his eyes and flashed back to all their good times together. What they had was nothing out of the ordinary. It had not been love from the beginning, more like a competitive attraction, more sex than love. The feeling of difference between them, her being something he hardly ever came across. It had been jealousy, hate and pain until they finally reached their destination. The turning point of their lives.

A smiled formed as Tony remembered all those silly fights about every single thing. Who Gibbs' favorite was, which way of driving was the safest, of course, a totally waste of time considering she brought up the point of driving in Israel. He would never say it out loud, but she had made him feel younger. Both in bed and at work. He missed their movie nights, her failing idioms. A chuckle escaped Tony's lips. Tony knew deep inside that some of her failures were done on purpose to please him or simply to make him laugh. But he hadn't mind, knowing that she always gave a silly comment as to why it didn't make sense.

"Aba!" The voice of a little girl pulled him out of his thoughts as the 5 year old girl jumped at him. Her long, curly hair fell freely around them as she leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "Hey baby girl, how was the circus?" He sat up pulling her into a hug.

"It was ah-mazing! There were horses, elephants, clowns and a woman was walking on a line high up in the air!" his daughter Tali Zaira acclaimed.

"And you were a good girl to your aunt Abby?" He asked her, knowing how much Abby did for them. "I am always a good girl!" She stated as matter of fact. "Aba, next time you have to come with us!"

"Yes, seems like I have no choice," Tony chuckled. He took a little piece of her hair between his fingers, enjoying how it curled around them.

"Aba, can I ask you something?" Tony inhaled, simply nodding his answer.

"How did you come up with my name? You are American, but my name is not." She also started playing with her curls.

"You know you are not fully American, sweet cheeks," He felt a lump in his throat thinking about the sexy Israeli lady that once had been sitting in his lap like this. Tali were like a duplicate of her. A younger version.

"Your first name is from your mum's sister, who was killed a long time ago," he started, thinking back to the long talks before she had been born, about what to name her.

"And your middle name we both agreed for its meaning," He smiled and Tali simply looked at him, curiosity crossing her features.

"It means princess of Dawn, also brightness," he strokes her cheek slowly, feeling her soft baby skin underneath his fingers. Now the little girl was smiling proudly. He kissed her forehead as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, fixing her for bed.

Placing her petite frame under the covers of her bed, he kissed her forehead lightly, listening as she slowly fell asleep. Her breath growing heavier.

It had been one year. One year since his girlfriend and mother of their unexpected child had been killed in the line of duty. They both had been well aware of the risk they had signed up to, she especially. At least she had not left him there by himself all alone. She had left a part of herself in the little girl that was his daughter. He was facing her beauty and personality everyday in a different shape, someone he knew everything about and loved with all of his heart. One he never had to worry about leaving him to himself. To begin with, it had been hard seeing the incredibly curls that he had fallen in love with, those dark eyes that hid so much, and still revealed everything if you looked into them the right way. Her love in every hug and love being spilled in the words leaving the little girl's mouth. It was not easy, and he knew it probably never would be. But he did it for them. He had the greatest family to support them, with the greatest daughter to love him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Thank you for bothering to read it, and now that you have come this far, care to leave a review? To brighten up my day :) <strong>

**Thank You!**


End file.
